This invention relates in general to magnetic devices which can be removably attached at external points to oil passageways of pre-existing lubricating oil systems for attracting and trapping from the oil minute particles of magnetically attractable materials, i.e., materials attracted by a magnetic field, and in particular to such devices that are magnetically and frictionally attached to the walls of oil passageways.
The prior art contains devices using magnetic elements to trap particles against the wall of a filter canister. However, the prior art does not teach nor suggest any such devices that use a suction cup in combination with magnetic force to attach the device to the wall of an oil passageway.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,679 by Llewellyn describes a plurality of magnets strapped around an oil cartridge by means of a belt. The belt is spring-like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,145 by Gladden describes a molded cup that covers the base of a conventional oil filter cartridge. The cup has a plurality of magnets disposed in the walls and base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,592 by Taylor describes a frame adapted to fit the outside of an oil filter cartridge. The frame has a base with an embedded magnet and an upper marginal section containing an electrostatic field generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,153 by Shirdavani describes a frame having springs and links for attaching a plurality of magnets circumferentially around an oil filter cartridge. The patent discloses specific arrangement of the poles of the magnets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,871 by McCready describes a magnetic tape that is adhesively applied to the side wall of an oil filter cartridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,129 by Brigman describes various combinations of magnets attachable to an oil filter cartridge, and magnetic drain plugs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,648 by Caiozza describes a variation in the cartridge wrap-around belt having magnets attached thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,963 by Hull et al. describes a ring magnet that attaches by magnetic force to the base of a filter canister. The ring has a convex upper face which is adapted to conform to a concave underside of the canister. The patent describes the ring magnet as being reusable and there are slots defined by the ring magnet for allowing insertion of a screw driver to pry the ring from the base of a canister.
This invention can significantly help extend the life of oil lubricated engines by removing particles from the oil that abrade and wear on engine parts, such as iron chips, chips of certain carbides, and particulate of any other material that can be attracted and held by a magnetic field. Unlike the prior art, however, this invention is simply and inexpensively made, and very easy to understand and apply. Moreover it can be reused indefinitely.
Other advantages and attributes of this invention will be readily discernible upon a leading of the text hereinafter.